Where's The Enemy?
by m47e47l
Summary: Post A Broken Heart 1.4. Set in our favourite handler and asset days. Sydney is introduced to a high ranking SD6 officer who can only spell trouble for her...and Vaughn.
1. Blaming not yourself,

**A/N: **This story hit me,of all of the places, in the shower (can you believe it?). It's not very long, only six chapters, but I have had a lot of fun with it and hope that you all enjoy it too.

**Summary: **Post A Broken Heart (1.4). Set in our favourite handler/asset days. Sydney is introduced to a high-ranking SD-6 employee who can only spell trouble for her...and Vaughn.

**Disclaimer: **I do not (unfortunately) own Alias or any dialogue that I used in the story, however I do posess the right to completely obsess over it. Also, I do not own the song 'Where's The Enemy?' by The Whitlams, which I used for the title and chapter names.

* * *

**Blaming not yourself,**

* * *

_Vaughn stared down at the water. "You just threw your beeper in the Pacific," he deadpanned._

_Sydney allowed herself a short laugh through her sobs. "I know."_

_"Okay, listen to me." Vaughn started. "There's something you need to know. When you first walked into my office with that stupid Bozo hair, I thought you were crazy. I thought you might actually be a crazy person. But I watched you and read your statement, and I've seen...I've seen how you think, I've seen how you work, I've seen how you are in this job. In this job, you see darkness. You see the worst in people and though the jobs are different and the missions change and the enemies have a thousand names, the one crucial thing, the one real responsibility you have is to not let your rage and your resentment and your disgust darken you. When you're at your absolute lowest, at your most depressed, just remember that you can always...you know. You got my number."_

_As if somebody else was in control of her body, Sydney reached out and gratefully clasped his hand._

* * *

Sydney felt strong as she entered the Credit Dauphine building the next day. It was hard to believe that, hours before, she was on the edge of completely cracking up. She was, in a way, angry with herself. Like most people, Sydney Bristow did not like to appear weak or vulnerable to anybody. Especially her handler. 

Sydney still wasn't completely sure how to take Michael Vaughn and that frazzled her. She liked to be certain about things.

Didn't everybody?

It was a typical day at SD-6, quite boring actually. With no new op being sanctioned, Sydney had been stuck at her desk, reviewing files. A small chat with Dixon had been her only break. As she often did since finding the truth about her employers, Sydney glanced around the office, feeling a great empathy for those engrossed in their jobs. Jobs that they believed they were completing for the good of their country.

As usual a surge of anger followed. A searingrage directed at those who knowingly put her and these innocent people in such a situation. It made Sydney sick that people like this actually existed.

* * *

She walked in and sat opposite Arvin Sloane. The older man smiled warmly as he shook her hand. 

"How are you?"

"I'm fine," she replied, smoothing out her skirt. "Now what is the problem and what do you need me to do about it?"

Sloane leaned back slightly in his chair. "I'm feeling a little uneasy. Something isn't feeling completely right around here."

"You think we have mole?"

"I don't know." Sloane shrugged. "I may just be feeling paranoid, but if there is a problem I want to get on top of it before things get worse."

She pushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. "So, you want me to investigate?" she asked, her voice as smooth as silk.

Sloane nodded. "Just small scale. Face to face interviews, reviews of all missions. See if you get an instinct about anyone."

"Sounds simple enough." She stood up. "When do you want me start?"

"Today if you can."

* * *

Michael Vaughn paced between the cyclone wire. Sydney's message had sounded urgent and now she was late. If something happened to her, he didn't know what he would do. 

Slumping against a wall, Vaughn rubbed his tired eyes. He hadn't slept when he got home the night before. He wasn't exactly sure what had transpired between him and Sydney at the pier. He wasn't sure what was going on between them full stop.

She was his asset and things were totally professional between them. But recently he'd found himself almost looking forward to their meetings. No, not almost. He _did_ look forward to them. He actually anticipated covert meetings that could get them both killed.

'_Stop it_,' he told himself. '_Sydney is your asset and you have a girlfriend. You simply enjoy your job. That's all_.'

Minutes later Sydney walked in, her face flushed. "This has got to be really quick," she said, breathlessly. "I have to get back to SD-6 asap."

"So then why did you need to meet?"

"Something's going on. Sloane is calling it employee evaluations. One on one interviews, reviews of missions. That kind of stuff." Sydney explained. "But I think there is more to it."

Vaughn was immediately worried. "You don't think they're suspicious of you?"

Sydney shrugged. "I don't know. But with whatever is going on down there, we are going to have to be extra careful."

Vaughn nodded. "I'll let Devlin know what is going on."

"Thanks," Sydney smiled. "I have to go- my interview is this aftenoon."

"Ok. Let me know how it went as soon as you can."

"I will." Sydney started to walk off, but then turned around. "Vaughn."

"Yeah?"

"About last night..."

Vaughn felt his stomach tense. "Yeah?"

"I just wanted to apologise. I shouldn't have heaped all that on you."

"Sydney." He resisted the urge to reach out and touch her. "Don't worry about it. I meant what I said. If you ever need to talk..."

Sydney smiled faintly. "Thank you," she said before walking off.

* * *

Sydney had been back at SD-6 a little under an hour when she got called into the conference room for her 'evaluation'. 

Hoping desperately that that was all it really was, a simple evaluation, Sydney headed towards the conference room, her breath steady and her demeanour calm. It was empty when she got there so Sydney took the liberty of choosing a seat. Seconds after she sat down the door opened and a tall blonde woman entered.

"Good afternoon Agent Bristow," she said brusquely sitting opposite Sydney. "Today we'll just be going through a series of simple questions, so if you could just be patient with me while I get the program necessary up and running..." the woman paused as she opened up her laptop, "we can get started."

Sydney nodded, examining this woman. She was surprised that somebody so young would have such a high-ranking place within SD-6. Surely she must have known the truth. There was no way Sloane would entrust a lower-case agent with a task like this. No, this woman knew exactly who she was working for.

There was also something else about her that intrigued Sydney. For some reason this woman felt familiar. Sydney had see this face before. But where? A class at school, on the street, maybe at a party? Sydney couldn't place where and it was driving her insane.

But then, like a tonne of bricks falling on top of her, Sydney realized. She had never seen this woman in person before. It had been a photograph. An innocent photograph displayed proudly in a man's office.

A photo of that man and his girlfriend.

_"When you first walked into my office with that stupid Bozo hair..."_

Vaughn's office...

Vaughn's photograph...

Vaughn's girlfriend...


	2. said the fault lies somewhere else

Thank you all for your feedback.

**A/N: **I just want to establish one thing about this story. Vaughn and Alice's relationship is nothing like his and Lauren's, or Jack and Irina's. He is not an assignment of hers, and their relationship was founded on entirely innocent grounds. This is touched on in the story, but I just wanted to make sure that this point was clear, and hope you enjoy the rest of the fic.

**

* * *

**

**Blaming not yourself, said the fault lies somewhere else**

* * *

_But then, like a tonne of bricks falling on top of her, Sydney realized. She had never seen this woman in person before. It had been a photograph. An innocent photograph displayed proudly in a man's office._

_A photo of that man and his girlfriend._

"When you first walked into my office with that stupid Bozo hair..."

_Vaughn's office..._

_Vaughn's photograph..._

_Vaughn's girlfriend..._

* * *

Sydney struggled through the evaluation, having to force herself to concentrate on the task at hand, instead of the woman sitting in front of her. 

Did Vaughn know? No, of course not. He woudn't knowingly be associated with a woman like this. But what about her? Did she know what her boyfriend did for a living? And if she did, did that mean that Vaughn's life could be in danger?

Sydney got out of the conference room as fast as she could after the interview had been completed. She needed to speak to her father.

She hated the fact that she only had him to turn to in this situation. She was still upset about Jack not showing up to dinner the night before. But, pushing those feeling aside, Sydney approached him hesitantly. This was important.

"Dad." She spoke quietly, as not to gain the attention of their fellow agents. "Can we talk?"

"Sydney." Jack's voice was abrupt. "I explained over the phone last night."

"No, this isn't about that." Sydney replied quickly. The last thing she wanted was to get into a conversation about the previous night.

"Then what is it?"

Sydney glanced to her left and then to her right. "Not here." Hearing those simple words and seeing her eyes loaded with meaning Jack understood instantly.

Gesturing with his hand, they moved to the nearest office. When inside Jack pulled out a pen and uncapped it. "We have sixty seconds."

"Dad, what do you know about Alice Williams?"

If Jack was surprised by this question he didn't let on. "She is, I guess you could say she is a protégée of Sloane's. She isn't field rated, but does have a lot of authority within this walls. She has a real knack for reading people."

"Why have I never seen her before?"

"Because Sloane obviously hasn't had a reason for you to meet her." Jack paused. "Wait, you said 'before'. When did you meet her?"

"Just then" Sydney answered. Jack was worried and she knew it. "She's conducting what she calls staff evaluations."

"Sydney," Jack's voice was low. "You need to be very careful. You know as well as I do, these are not just simple evaluations."

"I know." Sydney said. "So this Alice Williams, she knows the truth about SD-6?"

Jack nodded, taking in the expression on Sydney's face. "Why?"

"There's another thing, dad."

"What?"

"Alice Williams is my handler's girlfriend."

Jack didn't get a chance to respond becasue at that point the pen beeped three times. Sydney stared helplessly at Jack for a few seconds before turning to leave.

"Sydney." Jack's voice made her stop. "I know you're upset about me missing dinner and I appeciate that you voiced that to me. Things like that shouldn't be kept to yourself."

Sydney nodded, comprehending exactly what Jack was saying. "Ok dad. I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

"Earth to Sydney. Hello? Is anybody there?" 

Sydney snapped out of her stupor and turned to Will, who was seated beside her on the park bench.

"What's wrong?"

"You." Will laughed.

"Huh?"

"Sydney, you've been sitting and staring at the grass for about an hour. I thought you said that you wanted to chat?"

"I did?"

"Sydney, you called me." Will said gently. "Now, why don't you tell me what's got you so preoccupied."

Sydney sighed. "I kinda discovered something today...something, not nice."

"Not nice? Like how?"

"Let's just say that you have this friend and you find out that their partner is, well cheating on them. Do you tell them?"

"Is this about Francie and Charlie? Have you found out something? Oh god. Please tell me you haven't. I don't think Fran could deal with that."

"No." Sydney shook her head vehemently. "It's just this guy I know." She looked down at her feet. "I have no idea what I should do. Is it my place to tell him? Is it the right thing to do to just sit on the sidelines and wait for the drama to unfold?"

Will shrugged. "I can't answer that Syd. There are so many factors that have to be considered."

"Like what?"

"Like whether it's a long term relationship, or a relatively new one. It would be a lot easier to break the news if they hadn't been together long. And do you know this guy's girlfriend? If so, I would approach her first, instead of spilling the beans to your friend."

"No, that's not an option."

"Ok then, do you have actual proof of an affair? Are you certain that this is not just speculation?"

"I'm certain Will. I saw it with my own eyes."

Will put an comforting arm around her shoulders. "Syd, you just have to do what you think is right."

Sydney nodded. The problem was she wasn't sure what the right thing was.

"So who is this guy anyway? Do I know him?"

"No, it's just someone from work. You wouldn't know him."

* * *

It was the following afternoon when Sydney got the phone call. She had been dreading it, not wanting the moment to arrive. The moment when she would have to make her decision. 

Though deep down she knew that her mind was already made up. She knew exactly what she had to do and just how hard it was going to be.

And that's why, when she heard the words 'Joey's Pizza' uttered on the other end of the line, Sydney felt sick.

Not that long ago her world had been turned upside down and now she was about to do the same thing to Vaughn's.

* * *

"How did the interview go?" Vaughn asked as soon as Sydney entered the first aidvan on her university's campus. 

"I'm not sure." Sydney replied. "But I spoke to my dad and I was right to be concerned. These are not just simple employee evaluations. They're sniffing around for something specific. I just hope it's not me."

Vaughn nodded shortly. "I spoke to Devlin myself. The CIA will be taking even more precautions when planning your counter missions. If you have any problems with what you've been tasked, speak up. We can't risk suspiscions falling on you or your father."

Sydney, however, was staring at her hands. Should she just come out and say it? Or should she ease into it? It was just like the inevitable Band-Aid dilemma. Do you remove it bit by bit or just rip it off?

"Syd." She could hear the concerned tone of Vaughn's voice. "You're going to be fine."

Sydney looked up. "I know." She attempted a smile. "Vaughn."

"Yes."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure?"

"Does your girlfriend know what you do for a living?"

Vaughn couldn't keep the surprised expression off his face. The question seemed to come entirelyfrom left field. "Pardon?"

"I'm sorry." Sydney said quickly. "I don't mean to pry..."

"No, it's ok. You just surprised me a little." Vaughn replied. "And the answer to your question is no. Alice doesn't know."

"She doesn't?"

"No. She knows that I have a government job, but she thinks I work in some small bureaucratic department, slaving away at a desk."

"So she had no idea about your affiliation with the CIA?"

"No, I just said that." Vaughn answered, slightly puzzled. "What is this about?"

Sydney ignored the question. There was something else she needed to know. "And what about her? What does she do for a job...if you don't mind me asking."

"No, that's fine. She's an accountant." He leaned forward. "Can you please tell what all these questions are about?"

"I just...I have to...the thing is..." Sydney stopped and looked him directly in the eyes. "Vaughn, there's something I have to tell you...Oh god, I'm talking like a living cliché."

Vaughn allowed himself a small chuckle before stopping short. The look on Sydney's face. It scared him. "Sydney, what is it?"

"My interview yesterday."

"What about it?"

"It was conducted by a member of SD-6 that I had never met before. A woman, who apparently has a lot of authority in the office." Sydney paused.

"And?" Vaughn prompted.

"And her name is Alice Williams."


	3. Repeated when the feelings high

**Blaming not yourself, said the fault lies somewhere else  
Repeated when the feelings high**

* * *

_Vaughn allowed himself a small chuckle before stopping short. The look on Sydney's face. It scared him. "Sydney, what is it?"_

_"My interview yesterday."_

_"What about it?"_

_"It was conducted by a member of SD-6 that I had never met. A woman, who apparently has a lot of authority in the office." Sydney paused._

_"And?" Vaughn prompted._

_"And her name is Alice Williams."_

Vaughn's face paled at the sound of his girlfriend's name. How did Sydney know her name? He'd only mentioned the name Alice just before. And how would Sydney know what she looked like? How could she even connect this woman to him? Sydney had never even seen Alice.

"I don't understand," he muttered, more to himself than Sydney. He looked up at her, his expression hard. "How can you say something like that? You-you-you don't even know Alice! You don't even know what she looks like!"

Sydney wasn't the slightest bit offeneded by Vaughn's anger. If she were him, she'd be reacting the same way.

"I recognized her from the photograph."

Vaughn's heart sank. He'd forgotten all about that. It had only been days ago that the photograph of himself and Alice had been the topic of discussion between him and Sydney.

_"What wife? I have no wife."_

_"No? There was a picture in your office. You and that woman. I thought you were married."_

_"No. She and I are not remotely m- You thought I was married this whole time?"_

_"I guess so. What's the big deal?"_

Silence descended upon Sydney and Vaughn. She knew the difficulty he must be experiening in trying to process this news.

Vaughn wanted more than anythingnot tobelieve Sydney. To fob off what she just told him as a riduculous fabrication. But he couldn't. Sydney would never lie to him, especially about something of this magnitude. It had to be true. Alice, his partner, his lover, his confidant, was an enemy of the United States.

But what if she wasn't aware of whom she was working for? Up until recently Sydney, quite possibly the most intelligent and savvy person Vaughn had ever met, had thought that she was being employed by the Central Intelligence Agency.

When Vaughn finally looked up and met Sydney's eyes, hope was written all over his face. Sydney knew exactly what he was thinking and shook her head slowly.

"She knows Vaughn. Everything."

Vaughn's shoulders visibly sagged. He had to get out of there. He needed air. He needed to think. He needed to be alone.

"Sydney, you should go. I have to..." he trailed off.

Sydney nodded with understanding and left without a word. She had already said enoughthat day.

* * *

Vaughn had met Alice two years ago. The attraction hadn't been instantaneous. There was no initial 'spark'. In fact, it was only at the insistance of their friends that they had agreed to go out. 

They had eventually grown to love each other and it was the most fulfilling relationship that Vaughn had ever been in. He and Alice just worked so well together. To put it simply, they clicked.

Though lately things had been feeling strained. They were arguing more frequently, and over the smallest of issues. Vaughn thought that this was his fault things were deteriorating between himself and Alice. He'd been so distracted by work lately.

Well, work and a certain asset named Sydney Bristow.

But now, everything had changed. The blame couldn't be placed entirely upon him. He wasn't the only person in this relationship leading a duplicitous life. It amazed him that he and Alice had lasted this long in a union based around lies.

* * *

After her meeting with Vaughn, Sydney headed towards SD-6. She needed to make an appearance, to keep going as if nothing had happened. 

The first thing she saw was Alice exiting Sloane's office. Unexpectedly Sydney felt the urge to laugh. What would Sloane and Alice do if they ever discovered that she had been living with a CIA officer all this time and had no idea about it?

'_Probably torutre Vaughn for information and then kill him_,' a voice in Sydney's head said. The urge to laugh disappeared.

Sydney suddenly realized just how dangerous this situation was. Her handler was involved with an Alliance operative. An operative who was trying to ascertain if anybody had been disloyal to the organization.

If they were going to get out of this alive, there was only one course of action. This thought running through her head, Sydney slumped at her desk.

Just how exactly do you turn in the person you love?

* * *

Vaughn stalled as long as he could before going home that night. He need to compose himself and make sure that he could face Alice as if it were just any other normal day. 

Unfortunately he knew that days would not be normal for him for a long time.

The small of lasagne assaulted his senses as he wlked through the front door. Alice's speciality. Placing his briefcase by the door, Vaughn took a deep breath.

"Here we go," he muttered and then walked slowly towards the kitchen.

"Michael, is that you?" Her voice rang down the hallway. The voice that could be soft, sweet, harsh and sharp. The voice that reported to Arvin Sloane.

"Yeah, it's me." He entered the kitchen and the first thing he saw was Alice's smiling face.

"Hey you." Her brow furrowed with concern. "Are you ok? You looked wiped."

"Long day." Vaughn replied truthfully. "But I'll be fine. What about you? How was your day?"

"Oh, you don't want to hear about work." Alice said vaguely, with a slight wave of her hand.

"Sure I do." Vaughn pressed. He had never noticed Alice's reluctance to discuss her job. Until now. And now he was interested in what story she would create. "What did you get up to?"

Alice smiled and then approached him. She leaned up and softly pressed her lips into his. After a few seconds she broke away. "Did you want a salad with dinner?"

Vaughn's stomach churned as he shook his head. He never realized the power of a kiss before. A simple expression of love being used as a distraction, a silencer. How often had Alice done something like this?

"Michael," Alice's voice broke through his thoughts. "I was thinking that maybe we should get away for a few days."

"Why?"

"We need a break. Things have been so tense lately. If we could just disappear and spend some quality time together, I think it would do us the world of good."

Vaughn nodded. "When?" Would he be able to go away with Alice? At home, if his beahviour around her was off he could always blame it on work. But away, with just the two of them, Vaughn would have no reason.

And would Alice still be there to go away with?

"Next weekend, or maybe the one after."

"I'll see." Vaughn answered in a non-committing tone.

Alice looked up at him. "Good. I just want things to between us to be good again. I love you so much, Michael." Her clear blue eyes stared innocently into his own.

Those blue eyes that were connected to so many happy memories...and some not so happy ones. Eyes that Vaughn thought he knew so well.

Alice had said that she loved him and Vaughn had to face facts. He loved her too. The news he recieved that day had changed everything, but not the way he felt. He wanted to only feel hate towards Alice, but he just couldn't. The emotional connection he shared with her just couldn's simply be switched off.

And that was only going to make what he had to do even harder.


	4. I wish it all could just rely

Thank you for your feedback.**

* * *

**

**Blaming not yourself, said the fault lies somewhere else  
****Repeated when the feelings high**  
**I wish it all could just rely**

* * *

Alice tapped lightly on the office door. "You wanted to see me, sir." 

Sloane looked up and motioned towards a chair. "Yes, come in." He leant back in his chair as Alice entered and took a seat. "I wanted to discuss your report."

"Is there a problem?"

"Not specifically. I was just curious about what you had to say about Sydney Bristow."

Alice looked at him closely. "I thought I made it clear. I'm concerned."

"Yes, you did mentioned that, but there was nothing solid to support your feelings." Sloane paused as he stroked his chin. "Sydney Bristow is an exemplary agent and an asset to this organization. If you are willing to put your suspicions of her onto paper, then you are going to need to support these claims."

Alice smiled knowingly. "I am aware of that, sir. I did not accuse Agent Bristow of anything specific because at this point I have nothing to accuse her of. All I said that her demeanour during the interview gave me a reason to take further action."

"I take it you have already contacted security section?"

"Of course. There's a tracker on her now."

Sloane was nodding slightly. "Well, I want you to tell me as soon as you find anything."

"I will." Alice made to stand up. "May I go? I need to see McCullough."

Sloane waved her off. He was worried. Very rarely was Alice's intuition off. He hoped desperately that this was one of these times, because if not…well, the days were numbered for one of SD-6's best agents.

* * *

"Sydney." She stopped and turned around outside the Credit Dauphine building. Jack was striding purposefully towards her. "I wanted to ask about our conversation the other day." 

"What about it?"

"Did you tell him?"

Sydney hesitated, glancing around at the few people milling around.

"It's ok." Jack said, quietly. "It's safe out here."

"Yes, I told him."

"So will the CIA be taking action?"

Sydney eyed her father carefully. There was something odd about his expression. "I don't know. I'm not even sure if Vaughn has passed on the information yet."

"What? Why not?"

"Because I assume that he has a lot to wrap his head around. Alice has no idea about his real profession. There is no immediate risk. Let him have a little time."

"Sydney, in case it has slipped your mind, this woman is investigating the possibility of a mole within SD-6. Of course there is a risk and now we have a way of taking her into custody and keeping you protected. You handler should inform the CIA as soon as possible."

"Dad, Vaughn has just discovered that the woman he is involved with is an enemy of the United States. You couldn't possibly know what that would feel like. So please, just let it go. For the time being I am safe and we should let Vaughn make his move in his own time.

Jack stared stonily at her, before turning on his heel and walking off without a word. The sudden exit left Sydney feeling a little rattled. Why was this business with Vaughn and Alice affecting him so much?

* * *

"Good morning." Sloane said brusquely, as he entered the conference room where Sydney, Dixon and Marshall were already seated. Pressing a button on his keyboard, a face of a distinguished beared man appeared on all their screens. "Edward Callosi. A self-made millionaire who now resides in Paris. SD-6 has recently come into some intel claiming that he is a follower of Rambaldi. It is believed that he has been cataloguing the whereabouts of several Rambaldi artefacts." 

"Why is he only cataloguing them?" Dixon inquired. "Why not collect the artefacts?"

"The rumour is that he is looking to sell the locations to the highest bidder." Sloane replied. "Which is the last thing we want to happen. We cannot risk enemies of this country getting hold of this information."

"So what's our mission?" Sydney asked.

"Callosi is having a party tomorrow evening. You'll need to get into his office, make a copy of this catalogue and then destroy the hard drive to ensure that nobody else gets their hands on this information." Sloane passed a manila folder to both Sydney and Dixon. "Sydney, you'll be on point, Dixon you're on comms."

When the meeting was over, Sloane stopped Sydney from exiting. "Sydney, stay a moment please."

"What is it?"

"If you have time, Ms Williams would like to see you tomorrow before your flight."

"May I ask why?" Sydney asked, keeping her composure.

"She just wants to follow up your evaluation."

"Oh, ok." Sydney went to walk out but turned around. "If I don't get a chance tomorrow would it be ok if I met with her after I return?"

Sloane nodded. "I'm sure that would be fine. Be careful on your trip."

"I will." Sydney replied and then headed off. Inside she felt sick.

* * *

"If the locations that Callosi has acquired are accurate, we cannot let SD-6 get their hands on them." Vaughn handed Sydney a disc. "This is a bogus catalogue. You'll hand this to SD-6. When you get back to LA, just go through our usual channels to dead drop the real catalogue." 

Sydney nodded mutely as she took the file. Her passive demeanour didn't get past Vaughn.

"Look, I know that things are precarious for you at the moment, but there is no risk in doing this. SD-6 is not even sure if Callosi's intel is accurate. When they find nothing at these locations, the finger will be pointed at him, not you."

"Yeah, I know that." Sydney sighed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "It's something else."

"What?"

Sydney shifted uncomfortably. "It has to do with Alice."

Vaughn visibly recoiled at the sound of her name. Alice was not a subject that Vaughn wanted to discuss with Sydney. He wasn't sure what made him feel more awkward- discussing the fact that his girlfriend worked for a terrorist organization, or just talking about his girlfriend full stop. Talking to Sydney about Alice would only make him feel even more confused.

"Alice?" He avoided Sydney's eyes. "Is this about turning her into the CIA?" He rubbed his temple. "I just need some time, ok. Just so I can accept things. Right now—"

"Vaughn," Sydney cut him off gently. "This isn't about that. This is to do with me."

"You?"

"Yes. I've been ordered to see Alice again- a supposed follow up to my evaluation. The only thing is, as far as I know, I'm the only one with a second meeting. Which means…"

"They're suspecting you of possible mole activity." Vaughn looked at his feet. "Alice suspects you."

"Things can't be too bad, otherwise they would never send me on this mission. But if this next meeting doesn't go to plan, I could be in big trouble."

* * *

Vaughn drove back to work the long way, trying the piece together his fragmented thoughts. He could do nothing about the Alice situation and things could continue as is. If only Sydney had never seen her, he could have continued his life in blissful (well, happy) ignorance. 

Deep down Vaughn knew that he couldn't sit back and do nothing. Both his heart and his mind were telling him he had to turn Alice in. But when he did, there would be two possible courses of action. Bring her into custody, or use himself as a means of monitoring her exploits at SD-6.

The former would be one of the hardest things he'd ever have to do. Would he be able to play a pivotal role in the arrest and incarceration of his girlfriend?

The latter would be easier, except for one problem- the risk for Sydney if Alice were allowed to continue at SD-6. Vaughn couldn't allow that. Sydney was his asset and it was his job to protect her and the CIA's operation within SD-6. If any harm ever came Sydney's way, Vaughn knew that he would never be able to forgive himself.

Something jolted inside him as he pulled into a car park. Just why exactly was he so torn up inside- because of the truth about Alice, or because his main concern was focused on Sydney?

He had to ask himself- if he felt differently towards Sydney Bristow would he be more or less inclined to turn Alice in?


	5. On the depth of you and I

Thank you for your feedback.

**

* * *

Blaming not yourself, said the fault lies somewhere else  
Repeated when the feelings high  
I wish it all could just rely  
On the depth of you and I **

* * *

"Who died?" 

Even though Vaughn's face was buried in his hands, he would know the voice of Eric Weiss anywhere.

"No one," he replied, his voice muffled. It had been two days since his last conversation with Sydney, and with the usual concern he felt when she was out in the field, combined with the Alice situation…well, to say he wasn't doing all that well was putting it lightly.

"Dude, you've been sitting with your head down for like an hour. People are talking." Weiss walked across and poked him. "Did you and Alice have a fight?"

Vaughn sat up abruptly at the sound of Alice's name, causing Weiss to take a step back.

"Whoa! I'm gonna take that as a yes…"

Vaughn's eyes narrowed slightly. "We didn't have a fight."

"Then what is going on?" Weiss asked, sitting down. "If it doesn't have to with Alice, then what?"

"It's Sydney." Vaughn sighed.

"Ohh." Weiss leant back in the chair. "What about her?"

"She might be in trouble at SD-6."

"Trouble?"

"Yeah. She thinks that Sloane suspects a mole within the office. He's got one of his employees…" Vaughn paused, swallowing hard. "One of his employees is interviewing all agents. Sydney thinks that she is a target."

"Does Devlin know?"

Vaughn nodded, picking up a pen and playing with it absentmindedly.

"Then don't stress. The CIA will keep her safe."

Vaughn didn't respond. Weiss waited, but all he did was sit and stare.

"Vaughn?" Weiss leant forward and clicked his fingers. "Vaughn!"

Right then and there something snapped inside Vaughn. He threw the pen back down on the desk. It bounced up and barely missed Weiss's head by centimetres.

Weiss stared at him in shock. He'd known Michael Vaughn a long time and he'd never been one to let his emotions get the better of him. Whatever was going on, it was big.

"It's not just Sydney." Vaughn muttered.

"Well, duh." Weiss replied without thinking, receiving a glare from Vaughn. "Sorry. Go on."

"It's Alice." Vaughn ran a hand through his hair. Come on, he told himself. Just get it out in the open. "She works at SD-6."

"Huh?"

Vaughn exhaled exasperatedly. "She works at SD-6, almost side by side with Sloane. The woman I've spent the last two years with knowingly works for the Alliance."

Weiss seemed to be having some real trouble comprehending what Vaughn was saying. "Alice? _Alice Williams_?"

"Yes."

"_Your _Alice?"

"Not for long," Vaughn murmured, more to himself. "Look, Weiss, I kinda want to be alone…"

"Yeah, sure." Weiss got up and headed towards the door.

"Hey Weiss."

"Yeah?"

"Could you do me a favour?" Weiss nodded and Vaughn continued. "Could you schedule a meeting with Devlin for me. I'd do it myself, but…"

"Vaughn, don't worry. I can do it."

"Thanks." Vaughn said quietly, before burying his head in his hands once more.

* * *

Alice was already seated in the small office when Sydney entered. 

"Agent Bristow. Please sit."

Sydney sat. There was no element of surprise this time around and she was considerably more composed. "I'm sorry I couldn't see you earlier. I got tied up before my trip."

"That's fine." Alice replied, typing something into her laptop. "In fact this works out quite well. We can actually discuss your mission."

"What do you want to know?"

"Simply how it went."

"I was successful in my task. I got into Callosi's office, retrieved the data, destroyed the hard drive and got out undetected. The copy is now in analysis."

Alice was nodding as she continued typing. "You're quite a decorated agent, Miss Bristow and you showed just how much faith you have in SD-6 by returning to work after the death of your fiancé."

Sydney tried hard not to blanch. She didn't return to SD-6 because of faith, she returned to avenge Danny's death. To do some right in the world. To somehow make up slightly for the role she played in his demise.

"But let me ask you this." Alice's eyes were bearing down on Sydney's. "Are you loyal to SD-6?"

"Yes." Sydney replied, unblinkingly. "I am."

A small smile crossed Alice's face. "Thank-you. You may go."

Sydney walked back to her desk, her nerves more on edge than ever. That smile Alice gave her. Sydney could only interpret it as triumph. As a satisfaction that she had finally picked up on a lie of Sydney's.

It looked as if the walls were truly closing in.

* * *

She was lying. Alice knew it. There was not a chance that Sydney Bristow's loyalties lied with SD-6. 

Glancing at her watch she realized that there was no time to type up a report for Sloane. She and Michael were going out that night and she couldn't risk being late. He was the only normal thing in her life, and for that Alice cherished him. It killed her that she had to lie about her job, but there was no choice. Even if she were allowed to disclose that information, there was no way Michael would understand the cause she was fighting for.

Grabbing her briefcase and laptop bag, Alice head out of the Credit Dauphine building. She'd type up her report tonight, when Michael was asleep. Some of her best work had been completed in the wee hours of the morning.

And hopefully, by this time tomorrow, Sydney Bristow would be in Alliance custody.

* * *

Devlin exhaled deeply. He felt a great empathy for the young man seated before him. He couldn't even begin to imagine what he was going through. Still, it could be worse. At least this girlfriend of his wasn't aware of his affiliation with the CIA. 

He'd seen first hand how that situation could destroy even the greatest of men.

"Well, Mr Vaughn. We have a choice to make." Devlin started. "Whether we monitor Ms Williams or bring her in, I'm going to make your decision. I'd be happy with either path, but it's your life that we'll be altering."

Vaughn nodded mutely.

"Do you need some time?"

"No." Vaughn shook his head. "Alice poses a direct risk to Sydney Bristow. We need to bring her in as soon as possible."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Alice has the potential to destroy our entire operation inside SD-6. The CIA has worked too long and too hard for me to let that happen."

"Ok then." Devlin stood. "I'll organise a team. You'll be able to inform us of the best time and place."

"Yes." Vaughn's reply was monotonous. He had hoped that he would feel some relief, but all he was feeling was that same nauseating sensation in the pit of his stomach. The sensation he'd been experiencing since Sydney told him the truth about Alice.

"Mr Devlin."

"Yes."

"Would it be possible to have a team ready for tonight?"

* * *

"Michael, where are you taking us?" Alice asked quizzically, staring out of the car window. "I thought we were going to Giorgio's?" 

"We are." Vaughn confirmed. "But there's somewhere else I want to show you before, ok."

A few minutes later Vaughn pulled the car off the road and stopped. Alice curiously followed him out of the car. Silently the two walked until the reached a small, look out point. They were the only ones there.

Or so Alice thought.

"Michael," Alice breathed. "It's beautiful."

Vaughn only stared at the skyline, unable to bring himself to speak. His throat and mouth felt as if they were filled with sawdust.

"Michael, are you ok?"

"I'm fine," he managed to choke out

"So how come you've never brought me here before?"

Vaughn shrugged. "I don't know. Tonight just seemed like the right time." He paused. After he spoke these next words, everything would change. A deep breath and then…"I discovered this place in high school."

A code passage established by Devlin and himself that afternoon. Seconds later, they were surrounded and Alice was in handcuffs.

"Michael?" Her expression was terrified. "What's going on?"

Vaughn looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry it had to come to this."

Suddenly the terrified expression disappeared and Alice stared stonily at Vaughn as if she understood.

And then, she and the agents were gone, and Vaughn was left alone, his thoughts taunting him. Just why had life led him on this particular path?


	6. Wasting energy, where's the enemy?

Thank you everybody for your feedback.

**A/N: **Just to let you know that this is the last chapter of this fic. Thank you to all who read, reviewed, or both. It is greatly appreciated.

**

* * *

Blaming not yourself, said the fault lies somewhere else  
Repeated when the feelings high  
I wish it all could just rely  
On the depth of you and I  
Wasting energy, where's the enemy?**

* * *

Sydney was seated on her couch, with the daily newspaper spread out before her. When there was a knock on her door, she considered not opening it. It wasn't very often that she got a moment's peace, and when it did happen, she liked to revel in it. 

But even given her desperation for a chance to relax. Sydney couldn't ignore a knock on her door. And when she did open it, she got the shock of her life.

"Dad?" Sydney blinked. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to let you know that Alice Williams was taken into CIA custody last night. From the information retrieved from her laptop, it would seem that she was mounting a case against you, Sydney. You got a lucky break."

Sydney slumped against the doorframe, only hearing half of what Jack was saying. Her mind was on Vaughn and what he must be going through. He would be an absolute wreck.

"Sydney, are you listening to me?"

Her eyes snapped up. "Have you heard anything about Vaughn?"

"Who?"

"My handler." Sydney tried to keep the frustration tone out of her voice.

"I don't know anything about him."

"Oh ok."

"Right, I have to go. Work." Jack stated.

"Before you go, can I ask you something?"

"Yes, but make it quick."

"When you spoke to me the other day, you seemed really troubled by the whole Alice thing. I guess, I'm asking why?" Sydney asked, hesitantly. "You knew Alice well before this whole scenario, yet it wasn't until we found out about her relationship with Vaughn that you became adamant about bringing her down."

Jack was not willing to express either of his reasons for his behaviour the other day. He and Sydney did not have the type of relationship where they could just open up. He couldn't tell her that his actions stemmed from a deadly concern for her safety. If the CIA hadn't have taken her into custody, then Jack would have been forced to take more drastic action to protect his daughter.

And as for his second reason? Well, Jack spent everyday keeping that hidden from Sydney and that's how he planned things would stay. Sydney could never know.

"Dad, please tell me. I really want to understand."

"Sydney," Jack's tone was blunt. "There are things about me that you will never understand. I reacted in such a way that I would around any enemy that we had the chance of capturing. The chance was there and I thought best to seize it. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to return to work."

Sydney watched helplessly as Jack walked away. He was right. She would never understand him.

* * *

"_Ok, I'm going to say this and I just hope that it doesn't put a total dampener on the evening."_

_Alice looked at Vaughn curiously as he opened the restaurant door to let them out._

"_So," she started warily, "is this the point of the evening where you tell me that you're married or a priest or secretly pining away for your next door neighbour named Robert?"_

_Vaughn laughed. "Not quite."_

"_Then what?"_

"_I wasn't sure about tonight. If James hadn't have encouraged me, I'm not sure I would have asked you out."_

"_Well," Alice's eyebrows rose, "you certainly know how to make a girl feel special."_

"_I wasn't finished." Vaughn replied quickly as he took her hand casually in his. "I wanted to say that I was wrong. I've had a great time tonight."_

_Alice smiled softly. "Well since you're being so honest…I only agreed to tonight at Shannon's insistence."_

"_Don't we make a great pair?" Vaughn said, chuckling slightly._

"_Hmm," Alice agreed. "But you know what?"_

"_What?"_

"_I'm glad that our friends forced us to go out together."_

_Vaughn looked directly into her eyes. "Me too," he whispered softly as he leant in and placed a tender kiss on her lips._

* * *

After flashing his ID the guard stepped aside to allow Vaughn to enter the small interview room. The Alice he saw sitting in there was completely different to the Alice he knew. Gone was her sunny disposition, only to be replaced by a harsh anger. Seeing her like this, Vaughn had no trouble accepting who Alice truly was. 

"Hello Michael." Her tone was expressionless, but her eyes spoke in volumes.

"Alice." He sat down opposite her.

"So am I going to get an explanation, or do the two years we spent together mean nothing?"

"You mean the two years you spent lying to me."

"Oh please." Alice scoffed. "I wasn't the only one who lied. Look at where we are, Michael…or should I call you Agent Vaughn?"

Vaughn ignored her last sarcastic comment, focusing on what she said first. "True, I did lie about my job," he admitted. "But you were the only one who was lying about being a criminal."

"So, just because the cause I am fighting for has different beliefs to your precious CIA it makes me a criminal?"

"Yes Alice, it makes you a criminal." Vaughn said patiently. "Because the cause you are fighting for is run by enemies of this country."

Alice glared at him for a second before speaking. "So Michael, have you known about my real job the whole time? Did you think that you could use me for information, huh? Is that why you decided to ask me out?"

Vaughn swallowed hard. "I only found out recently that you worked for the Alliance."

"How?" Vaughn didn't reply and that infuriated Alice. If she hadn't been handcuffed to her chair she would have slammed her fists on the table as she exploded, "How god dammit! You owe me an explanation, Michael!"

"I owe you nothing, Alice." He stared at her, his expression hard. Surprisingly, Alice found herself soften.

"Please Michael. I want to know how," she said softly. "I need to know who betrayed me."

"Nobody betrayed you, Alice. It was a CIA agent who identified you."

"And how… You've got somebody in SD-6, don't you?"

Vaughn sat mutely. He'd said enough already. Instead he just stood to leave. He couldn't bear looking at Alice's face any longer. It hurt too much. As he turned to walk away, Alice called out.

"Michael." Her tone was desperate. Vaughn stopped walking but he refused to face her. Instead she was forced to address his back. "I just wanted to say something. I don't know how it will help the situation, but I need to say it. I was so happy with you, Michael. I know things were far from perfect between us, but that doesn't mean I didn't love you."

Vaughn still didn't turn around. "How do you want me to respond to that, Alice? Do you want me to say that the truth about you doesn't matter and that I will love you forever?"

"I don't—"

"Well I'm not!" Vaughn yelled violently as he whipped around. "Because I can't." He approached the table, placing his hands palms down and leaning in about an inch from Alice's face. "Yes, I loved you, and I probably still do." His voice was forcefully restrained. "But that feeling will soon be gone. Because, thanks to you, when I look back on our relationship, I won't be able to think about all the happy times we had together. All I'll be able to think about is the lying, treacherous woman I unwittingly shared a bed with. The woman who knowingly worked for an organization which wouldn't hesitate in destroying the lives of countless innocent people."

"Michael, just let me—"

"No," he said abruptly as he straightened up. "There is nothing you can say that can help rectify this situation." He paused at the door. "I'll move on from this eventually. But for you, well, you're the one who will spend the rest of her life behind bars having to live with the decision you made. Good-bye Alice. Don't expect to ever see me again."

* * *

There was something different about the phone call. The voice that said 'Joey's Pizza', it was different. Sydney was hesitant to answer the call, but then she realized whom the voice belonged to. 

She was out of her apartment in a flash.

Vaughn was at the warehouse when she got there, slumped in a chair, his head in his hands. Even though he heard Sydney approaching, he didn't move.

"You got here quick," he said.

"Yeah. If I don't deliver the pizza within the hour, it's free."

Vaughn looked up then and Sydney felt a deep ache when she saw the wrought expression on his face. He looked as if he had aged about ten years.

"You weren't in the middle of anything, were you?" Vaughn asked and Sydney shook her head. "Good. I didn't want to disrupt anything…"

"Vaughn, you are not a disruption. This whole handler/ asset thing works both ways."

"I just…well, you know…"

"Yeah," Sydney said gently as she sat down on the table. Silence descended for a few minutes before Vaughn spoke up again.

"Do you think that it is possible to love and hate somebody at the same time?"

"How do you mean?"

"Alice, I loved her and I think I still might. But then I think of who she really is and it sickens me to think that I could care for a person like that."

"Vaughn—"

"She knew what she was doing! She knew…"

"Vaughn." He looked up at Sydney. "Can I say something?"

"Sure," he said wearily.

"Personally, I don't know what you are going through, but I do know what it is like to find out that a large part of your life is a lie. When I found out the truth about SD-6 I was gutted, because the fact was I loved my job so much. It made up so much of who I was. And Alice was a large part of you.

What you have to remember is that the Alice you fell in love with isn't the Alice from SD-6. She, like me, has two different sides. There's the student Sydney and then there's the agent Sydney. I work so hard everyday to keep them separate in the hope for a normal life. By the looks of things, Alice was attempting to do the same."

Vaughn closed his eyes briefly. "You may have two different sides, but one of them is not a terrorist."

"True," Sydney agreed. "But you cannot focus on that side of her. If you push aside all the good times that you and Alice shared and concentrate only on the hate, then you are just going to eat away at yourself. And you cannot let that happen. Just remember- two different people."

"You make it sound so easy and it just isn't, Sydney. It isn't!"

"I know that, Vaughn. You've got a hell of a lot of stuff to work through and it's going to be a long and tough trek." She paused, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "You said to me, not that long ago, that I could always contact you when I was feeling low or depressed. And I'm saying the same thing to you now. If you need to talk, or need to somebody to sit with, or even somebody to rant and rave at, then all you have to do is call Joey's Pizza and ask for the house special."

Vaughn allowed himself a small chuckle. "Thank you… thank you," he said, placing his hand over Sydney's in a grateful clasp.

**THE END**


End file.
